Lost Blossom
by idealrain
Summary: Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout suffered a deep personal loss. Femslash.


"Lost Blossoms"

J.K. Rowling owns Poppy and Pomona and anything else you recognize. I own Healer Stewart, Rose and Daisy.

Poppy Pomfey and Pomona Sprout suffered a deep personal loss. Femslash.

Poppy woke up and shifted closer to her wife, stroking her stomach. Pomona smiled and without opening her eyes said,

"One more week and then we can tell the girls."

"I know. I think it's going to be a bit of a shock to them. But I couldn't be happier. A bit surprise, actually. I didn't think it would work."

"I suppose we should be careful what we wish for. I didn't think we would have fourteen years between kids." Pomona laughed.

"But you're happy?" Poppy asked, worried she asked too much of her wife.

"Very, very happy and so in love with my wife who happened to give me the best birthday gift."

Poppy smiled, indulgingly, "I didn't think the new fern was enough, so…"

"So you decided to create a life in me? I would've been fine with the fern and a new bathrobe." Pomona reached over and kissed her wife.

"Now you tell me. Oh, well I'm glad you like your gift." Poppy got out of bed. "Any morning sickness yet? Wait let me check you. " She waved her wand and a light surrounded Pomona. "A good strong heartbeat. "

"Always the mediwitch. You know, I'm strange and start morning sickness in the second trimester. Actually I feel great. I didn't feel this good with Roz and Daze." Pomona stretched lazily.

Tying her robe, Poppy started the shower. "I'm glad. I thought this pregnancy would be harder."

"Ah, I'm just worry about the girls' reaction. I know you miss having a little one and well, I love being pregnant and barefoot." Pomona grinned. "Want company?"

"Of course."

Pomona, grateful that the greenhouse had a bathroom, made her fifth trip in two hours. "So, little one, you like jumping on mama's bladder? I hope you stop soon." She murmured softly, waiting for her fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Pomona wasn't conscious of her doodling which contained a list of possible names. She looked up and smiled.

"Today we are learning about Dazed Roses, a hybrid of roses and daisies. I have set them up at each station and want you to describe the charactistics borrowed from each flower. Use all your senses. There are roses and daisies located in the greenhouse for comparison."

Pomona walked around helping her students when suddenly she felt a cramp. Remembering something in her previous pregnancies she shrugged it off and transformed her stood into a comfortable recliner. _Come on, baby, mama is working. I know you need room to stretch but you're hurting mama._

"Professor Sprout, are you ok?" August asked.

"Just a little stomach ache, Mr. Marsh. It will pass." Pomona smiled. "Now make sure you notice the texture of the leaves."

August noticed Pomona turned pale. "Professor! Oh Merlin!" Pomona collapsed and began to shake.

"Adrian! Call Madam Pompfey now!"

Poppy appeared in less than two minutes. "Pommie! What happened?"

"Cramps….nausea….Poppy, what if…." Pomona started to cry.

"O.k., o.k." Poppy took a deep breath. "Students please go back to your common room until your next class. "

Noticing the blood soaking through the robes, Poppy reached for the emergency portkey to St. Mungo's she wore around neck. "O.k., Blossom, we're going now."

"Love." Pomona said weakly.

"Just a second, Blossom." _Please don't let us lose this miracle._

Poppy immediately was in front of the Welcome Witch.

"What is your business?"

"My wife is miscarrying our child!" Poppy snapped at the witch.

"Fifth floor."

"Please, Poppy." Pomona's eyes were closed. Two attendances joined them.

"What do we have?"

Poppy switched over to Mediwitch mode.

"Female, 47, 14 weeks pregnant with abdominal pain and heavy bleeding. She had two uncomplicated pregnancies, 13 and15 years ago. "

"Ok. Let's try to stop the bleeding. Room 5." Poppy tried to follow them but was stop.

"You need to wait here."

"It's my wife, my child and I'm a qualified mediwitch. Just try to stop me." Poppy yelled, running after the gurney.

"Hey, Blossom. The healers are going to fix you right up." A nurse got Poppy a chair and she sat by Pomona's head, stroking her hair.

"No fetal heartbeat. A lack of fetus movement."

"No! Look again." Pomona begged desperately.

Healer Stewart shook his head.

"We need permission to remove the remains."

"No! You can't take my baby!" Pomona sobbed.

Poppy, tears mixed with her wife's, whispered,

"Pomona, they need to do the procedure for your health. I can't lose you, too." Turning to Healer Stewart, Poppy said, "You have my permission to do whatever is necessary to care for my wife."

Healer Stewart looked questioningly at Poppy who nodded and signed the form. _Pomona, please forgive me_ Pomona was quickly placed under anesthesia.

Poppy just stared at Pomona's face, trying to ignore the procedure. "I love you." She whispered over and over. Three hours later they lost their daughter.

"Poppy? We stopped the bleeding and we saved Pomona. A hysterectomy was needed and she will need to recover for a few weeks. I'm sorry for your loss. Pomona will be awake from the anesthesia in a few hours"

"Thank you. When can I take my wife home?"

"In a couple days. I want to keep her to watch for infection."

Poppy nodded numbly. "O.k. I need to call work. Is there a fireplace I could use?"

Poppy flooed into the Headmaster's office. She knew she looked horrible and didn't care. Albus took one look at his mediwitch, summoned the strongest fire whiskey he had and pour a generous amount in a glass.

"What happen? I figured Pomona was coming down with something or had a heavy cycle. But the way you look it's worst."

"She was 14 weeks pregnant. We were going to tell people in two weeks. But for some reason, she just, her body just couldn't carry…" Poppy sobbed in Albus' arms.

"I'm so sorry," Albus whispered. "I'll get someone to cover for both of you. Do you want to tell Rose and Daisy? They've been worried sick."

"Where are they?" Poppy's heart leaped for joy at the thought of seeing her daughters and ached knowing there would be no more.

"Minerva asked them to entertain the twins. We told them Pomona had the flu. Are you going to tell them? "

"I don't know. Pomona is going to be all right but it's going to take its toll on us." Poppy knew she looked like death. "I want to wash up before seeing anyone else."

Albus nodded. "I know you probably haven't thought about it but do you want to have a service for the baby here? I would arrange it."

"Yeah, maybe. I have to check with Pomona. She probably hasn't thought that far ahead. We just, I mean, it just happened so fast. I thought she would be able to carry her to term. There were no problems with Rose and Daisy but I guess it was different." Poppy said thinking out loud. "I'm going to see the girls now."

"You have my deepest sympathy. If you need anything…" Albus trailed off.

"Thanks." Poppy's last thought while leaving the room was she didn't want sympathy; she wanted her daughter.

"Mom! What happened to Mama? Is she ok? Everyone is worry." Daisy said as soon as Poppy walked into Minerva and Albus' quarters.

_The Hufflepuffs. I hadn't thought about telling them. If Pomona takes time off, there will be a new head._

"Um, Mama will be fine. There is something I need to tell you." Poppy took a deep breath. " We were planning on having a baby."

Minerva glanced at Poppy's face and knew instantly.

"That's great! I'll love to have a baby sister or brother." Daisy grinned. But Rose noticed something.

"Were? Did you changed your mind?"

"No, Mama became pregnant and we were going to tell you next week. It was a girl. But tonight, Mama got bad cramps and when we got to St. Mungo's, the healers did some tests and the baby didn't make it. She will be home in a few days."

"Is she all right?" Rose whispered.

"You'll try again, right, Mom? I mean, you guys can still have a baby." Daisy asked, always the optimist. Poppy stifled a sob.

"Mama will be ok. But the bleeding was very heavy and to stop the bleeding the healers had to remove Mama's womb. So now Mama can't carry a baby." Poppy sighed, not wanting to answer the next question.

"But you still can, right?" Daisy begged for a shed of hope.

"I don't think there will be any more babies, Daisy." Minerva said gently. "Poppy, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to go to the hospital with you?"

"No, thank you. I just want to go and crawl into bed. I love you two and I'll be back in a couple days with Mama, o.k.?" The girls nodded.

"Tell Mama we love her." Rose added.

"I will. Aunt Min and Uncle Al will be here if you need anything." Poppy kissed her daughters. "I love you so much."

She then flooed back to the hospital.

"Love?" She whispered, climbing into the bed.

"Are you mad at me?" Pomona asked.

"No! Never. It just was fate. The girls said to tell you they love you. Albus will make arrangements." Poppy held her wife close.

"Good. I'm so tired."

"Sleep, my Blossom."

"Blossom. Blossom Love Pompfey. "

"Perfect." Poppy said, crying, and kissed her wife.

"It was a nice service." Poppy said.

"It was. I didn't think the girls would be that affected." Pomona was touched that her daughters would care so much for a baby they didn't know.

"They lost a sister. They would love to have a baby around."

"It will be all right. I love you."

"I love you, too." With that, they joined hands and walked into the sunshine.


End file.
